wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
June 3, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The June 3, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 3, 2019 at the Frank Erwin Center in Austin, Texas. Episode summary Charlotte Flair vs Lacey Evans If contentment is the enemy of competition, consider Becky Two Belts better off gone. As Becky Lynch explained, reaching the mountaintop had the unintended side effect of plateauing the double-champ, which helped contribute to losing the SmackDown Women’s Title at WWE Money in the Bank. Things were looking up for The Man on Raw, however, because her two rivals — Lacey Evans and Charlotte Flair — are now fighting each other, and because Lynch seems to have rediscovered a little bit of that old straight fire we all fell in love with. Lynch didn’t interfere in the mounting tensions between The Lady and The Queen, instead sitting back while the hostilities built to the point of an impromptu match between Evans and Flair. She made quite the show of her non-interference during the match, too, until The Queen had sufficiently tenderized her foe and Becky made her move, hauling Charlotte out of the ring — cue the disqualification win — and pummeling Evans with the Man-handle Slam. Consider the payback delivered, or at least begun, and Becky Lynch leaves Raw in the exact opposite of the way she arrived: Happy, for sure, but nowhere near content. Nikki Cross vs Peyton Royce Nikki Cross has been tearing it up alongside Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch the last couple of weeks as The Man’s tag team partner, but Alexa Bliss re-inserted herself into The Twisted Sister’s orbit on Raw, backing her up against Peyton Royce and inadvertently giving her an opening to defeat the IIconic — though Cross didn’t seem to notice. The inciting incident was Bliss sipping on a personalized coffee mug at ringside, which led Royce and Billie Kay to take their attention off Cross. Royce booted the cup out of The Goddess’ hand before The IIconics sent Bliss tumbling into the puddle, white jeans and all. Cross took advantage of the chaos to pin Royce with her twisting neckbreaker, but an infuriated Bliss got the last word, pouncing on Billie Kay in a moment of frenzy that made her new friend quite proud. Ricochet vs Cesaro … Best of three! After two straight weeks of show-stealers, barn-burners, you name it, Ricochet and Cesaro had their rubber match, and it was every bit as thrilling as the previous two bouts. That Ricochet got the win and the bragging rights was somewhat overshadowed, though, as the ongoing grudge dovetailed with the saga of the 24/7 Championship in unexpected fashion. You see, R-Truth had been conspicuous by his absence all night, and a hunting party — led by an increasingly disheveled Drake Maverick and a solo cup-toting EC3 — spent the whole show trying to find him. Truth turned up under everyone’s nose, literally: After Ricochet had defeated Cesaro in typically stupefying fashion, The Swiss Cyborg administered a retaliatory beating and went to retrieve a table from beneath the ring … only to reveal Truth hiding on top of it. A stupefied Cesaro found himself dropkicked by Ricochet before he could even contemplate making a move for the title, and then the chase began anew, with the usual suspects pouring out of the woodwork to try and pin the elusive champion. Thanks to an assist from Carmella, who superkicked Maverick right when the 205 Live GM had Truth to himself, the champion made his latest, narrowest escape yet, dashing through the WWE Universe. As Truth shows, it helps to have someone watching your back, especially when it's every man for himself. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Lacey Evans by DQ * Singles Match: Nikki Cross (w/ Alexa Bliss) defeated Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Lacey Evans Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes